


Disguises

by Zehava



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehava/pseuds/Zehava
Summary: Despite how many times Watson has seen Holmes in a disguise, he's still surprised every time. Holmes endeavors to educate his roommate on the ability to recognize who lies under the mask however, it doesn't go as he planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Disguises

"We will try this once more, Watson."

"Very well, Holmes."

"Who am I?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Very good. Now I will put on my glasses… and my hat--"

"Gracious! Who are you and how did you come into our home? I must ask you to leave at once!"

"Confound it, Watson, it's _me_! I'm merely donning one of my disguises!" 

"Oh, Holmes! I'm terribly sorry!" Watson coughed, turning his head slightly before looking back at the glaring detective. "I can't discern the difference!" Holmes sighed, long and deep, before straightening. His long fingers twitched on his hat, glasses perched on his high forehead.

"I suppose we will try _one more time_." Watson chuffed, hiding his face in his elbow quickly.

"Of course, Holmes! I'll endeavor to do my very best." Or at least that was what Holmes _thought_ he said what with Watson's mouth buried in his arm. His eyes narrowed and he slapped his hat on the arm of the chair. "Watson!" At that, his biographer lost whatever control he had and burst out in laughter. "Have you been playing one over on me?" Watson waved a hand, his cheeks red with his merriment and he actually reached up to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Not the first time, I promise! The first time I was very surprised, but when you wanted to educate me so thoroughly I saw an opportunity."

"We have been at this exercise for nearly a half hour!"

"I had no idea you would be so fooled by my acting, Holmes!" His eyes glittered mischievously. "After you insulted them so harshly during your last case…" Holmes's lips twitched minutely in what may have been a smile before huffing and rising to his feet. 

"Well, if you've had your fun, I must be on my way before the trail grows any colder." Watson snapped out his newspaper with a flourish and offered Holmes a rather impish smile. 

"Of course, Holmes! I do hope I recognize you when you return." If he slammed the door a little harder than usual, no one was there to judge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I stole part of this scene from a favorite movie of mine. Points to whoever can guess it ;3  
> It's a bit crackish, but I like to think Watson can still sometimes outwit his genius friend. Even if it is rather rare an event. (I kinda see this more as the Frogwares Sherlock/John than the canon)


End file.
